Les 11
by LionOfJuda
Summary: Hinata a 17 ans et mène une vie ordinaire. Mais le jour où sa famille est tuée, son monde s'écroule. Deux garçons, Naruto et Sasuke la sauve d'une mort certaine. Hinata apprend ainsi que si elle veut rester en vie, elle doit intégrer l'Académie, un union de ninjas dont les membres sont assassinés les uns après les autres par Orochimaru, un criminel décidé à détruire Konoha.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Nouvelle venue parmi les auteurs, je me décide enfin à poster une fic ! Ecrire me permet de m'évader, me relaxer, et en ce moment, j'en ai bien besoin. Donc, quand j'ai besoin d'évasion, j'aime bien me poser devant une bonne histoire qui comprend romance, action, suspens, trahison, dilemme, fin du monde, xD ... Donc, il y aura de tout ça dans cette fic ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à la lecture.**

 **N'hésitez pas à signaler votre présence par une petite review. Ca fait toujours plaisir, et on se sent moins seul en tant qu'auteur car le principe c'est aussi d'avoir des retours sur ce qu'on écrit, non ? :D Pour les plus timides, et les plus flemmards, un simple "Lu" ça m'ira aussi xD, disons que je ferais avec. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de fréquence de poste, mais je suppose que plus on sait qu'on est suivi, et plus on a une certaine "obligation" de poster régulièrement.**

 **Alors, pour vous expliquer le contexte : "les 11" est une fic qui prend place à notre époque, mais avec les éléments du manga. Les personnages sont des jeunes de notre époque, avec des aptitudes ninjas. Hinata donc, est l'héroïne principale, mais je développerais aussi les autres personnages gravitant autour d'elle.  
**

 **Donc, voilà voilà, sans plus attendre, je vous propose d'y aller en commençant par cet humble prologue.**

 **Ah ! oui... les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **o**

 **o o**

JE MENAIS UNE VIE NORMALE.

17 ans. Scolarité normale dans un grand lycée privé. Famille normale, en apparence.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

L'Académie est un centre de formation secret. Très secret. Sa raison d'être : former les futurs ninjas du village de Konoha.

Chacun de ses membres a sa spécialité : protection, clonage, fabrication d'armes, métamorphose, guérison, extraction de poisons…

Moi, Hinata Hyûga, je n'ai aucun talent. Défendre mon village, utiliser des techniques de combat ? Je ne sais rien faire de tout cela.

Pourtant, mes nouveaux "amis", Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa, Ino Yamanaka et Kiba Inuzuka, sont persuadés du contraire.

Ils en sont sûrs : je suis l'un des douze ninjas capables de sauver le village de la menace de sa destruction. Et Orochimaru, le criminel qui a tué ma famille et tenté de me supprimer, le pense également.

La preuve : il est à mes trousses.

Alors, je vais les aider.

Je n'ai pas le choix.


	2. 1 : Balade nocturne

**Voici le premier chapitre ! Je vous laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture ! xX Dark_Lolilola Xx**

* * *

 **1**

 **Balade nocturne**

 _ **"Le vice, toujours sombre, aime l'obscurité"**_

 _ **Nicolas Boileau, Épitre VIII**_

.

Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à trainer dans les cimetières la nuit. Je suis une froussarde de première, et je n'ai aucune honte à l'admettre. J'étais calme, timide et bègue. Ça, c'était moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce chat me fasse faire un truc pareil. S'il n'avait pas s'agit pas du meilleur ami de ma petite-sœur, il ne fait aucun doute que jamais je n'aurais mis le pieds dehors.

Mes pas s'enfonçaient dans la terre humide, et je m'efforçais de ne pas penser aux cadavres inhumés sous mes pieds. Je passais devant ce petit cimetière tous les jours pour aller en cours, mais jamais de nuit et toujours à l'extérieur de son portail en fer rouillé.

Là, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour me trouver de l'autre côté.

Une brindille a cassé, j'ai fait volte-face, le cœur battant.

\- MJ ? j'appelai en cherchant la trace du chat gris et blanc de ma sœur.

MJ n'avait encore jamais fugué. D'habitude, il se contentait de slalomer au ralenti entre les chevilles des membres de la famille avant d'aller se caler au creux des bras de ma sœur comme un ours en peluche – jusqu'à ce soir. Ce soir, lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, il s'était éclipsé si vite que je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'enfiler mon manteau, et que j'avais dû parcourir huit pâtés de maisons avant d'atterrir au cimetière.

Des voix étouffées voletaient entre les arbres, je me suis figée. De l'autre côté du portail, une fille vêtue d'un sweat-shirt bleu et gris « Konoha University » apparut dans la lueur pâle du lampadaire. Ses amies la rattrapèrent ; elles rigolaient et se bousculaient sur le trottoir. Arrivées devant l'un des bâtiments de la rue, elles ont disparu à l'intérieur.

Une scène banale qui me rassura. Un peu.

À mesure que je pénétrais entre ces rangées irrégulières de tombes, les lampadaires disparaissaient derrière les arbres, et les nuages plongeaient le cimetière dans leur ombre intermittente. J'ai ignoré la petite voix qui me murmurait de rentrer tout de suite chez moi.

Quelque chose a bougé au coin de mon champ de vision.

J'ai balayé du regard les tombes à présent voilées de noir.

 _Bon allez, MJ… T'es où ?_

Rien ne m'effraie autant que l'obscurité. J'aime voir ce qui m'attend, or Dieu sait ce qui peut se tapir dans l'obscurité.

 _Pense à autre chose._

Les huit hectares du cimetière de Konoha étaient complètement dépourvus de caméra de surveillance ou de vigiles. Le gardien rentrait chez lui à dix-huit heures tapantes, comme il m'en avait fait part avec quelque irritation ce soir, après m'avoir jetée dehors pendant qu'il fermait à clef les grilles du cimetière. J'avais dû escalader la grille pour passer.

Donc, si quelqu'un surgissait pour m'agresser, à moins qu'un ivrogne cuvant quelque part, derrière un mausolée, ne m'ait entendue crier – et qu'il n'ait fait le 911 –, personne ne viendrait à mon secours.

Je commençais vraiment à paniquer. À tel point que j'ai commencé à suffoquer. J'avais presque envie de rentrer chez moi, avec ou sans ce chat.

— MJ, viens ici tout de suite !

Un mouvement entre deux pierres tombales, devant moi.

— MJ?

Une silhouette est apparue derrière une croix en pierre.

J'ai bondi, et mon souffle s'est coupé un instant.

— D-D-désolée, ai-je bégayé. Je cherche mon chat. Vous ne l'auriez pas v-v-vu ?

L'inconnu n'a pas dit un mot. Ses cheveux, longs et noirs, encadraient un visage aussi pâle que la lune au-dessus de nos tête, et ses yeux félins étaient surlignés d'un trait d'eyeliner violet démesurément grand.

Les bruits s'intensifiaient à un rythme vertigineux – craquement des branches, bruissement des feuilles, cœur qui cognait dans ma poitrine. J'ai repensé aux centaines de reportages sur les crimes non élucidés que j'avais regardés avec ma mère et qui commençaient tous de cette même façon – la fille seule, égarée dans un endroit où elle ne devrait pas se trouver, face à l'homme qui s'apprête à l'agresser.

 _Bonsoir. Nous célébrons aujourd'hui le dixième anniversaire de la mystérieuse disparition d'Hinata Hyûga, dix-sept ans, qui s'est volatilisée sans laisser de trace dans le village Konoha, alors qu'elle errait dans le cimetière à la recherche de son chat fugueur par une chaude soirée de septembre…_

J'ai reculé d'un pas, la boue épaisse du cimetière m'enrobant les chevilles comme une main qui voudrait m'immobiliser.

 _Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal._

Une bourrasque a balayé le cimetière, soulevant les cheveux lisses de l'étranger.

— C'est… c'est un siamois noir et blanc, ai-je continué.

Silence.

La lune a éclairé son vêtement, et j'ai constaté que ce n'était pas une robe. C'était un long kimono noir et blanc. Qui se trimballe encore en kimono à notre époque ?

Un détraqué.

Ou bien un somnambule.

— Ohé ? Vous m'entendez ?

Il n'a pas bougé. Il me scrutait comme si elle examinait mon visage dans le noir. J'ai senti un nœud se former dans mon ventre. Je voulais détourner mes yeux du regard troublant de cet homme.

Baissant la tête, j'ai remarqué que l'inconnu était pieds nus, sauf que ses pieds ne semblaient pas toucher le sol.

J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une illusion d'optique, un jeu entre le clair de lune et les ombres. J'ai observé mes Converses, maculés de boue, puis de nouveau les pieds de l'inconnu.

Pâles et impeccables.

Une boule de fourrure a surgi comme un éclair devant lui et a foncé vers moi.

 _MJ._

Je l'ai attrapé avant qu'il puisse filer à nouveau. Il a craché, m'a griffée et se débattait si violemment que j'ai dû le laisser s'échapper. Le cœur en panique, je l'ai regardé passer entre les herbes, puis sous le portail du cimetière.

Je me suis retournée vers la croix en pierre.

L'homme n'était plus là. À l'endroit où je l'avais vu, il n'y avait plus qu'une couche de boue lisse et intacte.

Le sang de mes griffures me dégoulinait sur le bras tandis que je traversais le cimetière en m'efforçant de chasser de mon esprit l'image de cet homme en kimono et pieds nus.

* * *

Dans la rue, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace du chat. Un homme est passé devant moi, sac à dos à l'épaule, et m'a regardée d'un air étonné en remarquant que j'avais de la boue jusqu'aux chevilles.

Mes mains n'ont cessé de trembler que lorsque je suis arrivée dans Omaha Street, où les ombres du cimetière faisaient place aux phares des voitures. Le cimetière m'a soudain paru bien lointain, et je me suis remise à respirer.

L'homme entre les tombes n'avait pas dit un mot, mais ça n'en faisait pas un fantôme pour autant. Encore moins un zombi. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il avait eu l'air tout à fait normal.

Ou bien…

Le temps que j'arrive à notre quartier, avec ses rangées de maisons toute plus grandes et imposantes les unes que les autres, je m'étais convaincue qu'il y avait des dizaines d'explications à tout ça.

MJ se prélassait sur les marches de l'entrée, tout docile, l'air de s'embêter. J'ai eu comme l'envie de l'enfermer dehors, histoire de lui apprendre à vivre, mais ma petite sœur l'aimait trop, ce crétin.

Je me rappelle encore le jour où ma mère lui a offert. Elle était rentrée de l'école en larmes parce qu'on s'était moqué d'elle à cause de ses grands yeux laiteux. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir de pupilles, marque de fabrique des Hyûga. Hanabi avait à peine cinq ans. Tout en séchant ses larmes, ma mère lui a dit : « Je parie que tu es aussi la seule de ta classe à qui on va offrir un chaton, aujourd'hui. »

MJ avait transformé une des pires journées de sa vie en l'une des meilleures. Mon père avait protesté en voyant le chat mais il a bien vite compris qu'il était hors de question de le ramener.

J'ai ouvert la grande porte en acajou, il s'est engouffré dans la maison.

Ça sentait la tomate et l'ail la voix de ma mère m'est parvenue jusque dans le vestibule.

\- Hinata ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, maman.

\- J'allais t'appeler… Ton père est rentré, on passe à table.

Je suis passée le grand salon où Hanabi, ma petite sœur de sept ans, qui assise sur le canapé avec MJ vautré sur ses petits genoux. Crétin.

Hanabi était une gentille petite fille. Elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés, comme mon père, mais il a hérité comme moi les grands yeux de maman. En la voyant, les vieilles dames s'arrêtaient et de parfaits inconnus lui disaient bonjour de la main. Tout le monde est était gagas par chance, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui ruiner le caractère.

\- MJ te dit merci, m'a-t-elle dit.

\- Il peut bien.

J'ai ébouriffé les cheveux d'Hanabi. Elle mangeait une tartelette et s'en était saupoudré sur le son gilet.

\- Tu ferais bien d'aller te changer, lui dis-je. On va passer à table.

Je me suis redressée pour aller à la cuisine. C'est alors qu'Hanabi a enroulé ses petits bras autour de mes jambes.

\- Tu peux m'accompagner ?

\- Tu plaisantes ?

J'ai décoché un regard sévère à ma petite-sœur. Mais elle s'accrochait obstinément sa frimousse levée vers moi et toute crispée.

– S'il te plaît, m'a-t-elle suppliée. Je te promets que je ferais vite. Tu peux venir ?

Je l'ai soulevé dans mes bras et j'ai repoussé les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il faudrait que ma mère les lui coupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hana ? T'es un vrai pot de colle ce soir.

\- J'ai peur, a marmonné Hanabi en se cachant dans le creux de mon cou.

\- Tu as peur ?

Elle a secoué la tête et corrigé :

\- MJ a peur.

\- De quoi ?

\- Du monsieur dans le placard.

 _Un monsieur dans le placard…_ A ces mots, un frisson m'est remonté dans le dos. Hanabi était une enfant tellement posée et sérieuse que j'en oubliais parfois qu'elle n'avait que sept ans. Et qu'elle continuait à être hantée par des terreurs enfantines : les monstres sous le lit, le croque-mitaine au fond de la penderie… Elle racontait rarement ces histoires à notre mère ou à Père; depuis qu'elle était en âge de se déplacer seule, c'est toujours vers moi qu'elle était venue pour se confier.

A tous les coups, elle voulait m'emmener dans sa chambre pour que je vérifie qu'il n'y avait personne dans le placard ni rien sous le lit. J'en avais l'habitude.

Je me suis dit : Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises de môme. Mais Hanabi m'a lancé un regard désespéré. J'ai soupiré.

\- D'accord, d'accord. On y va.

Elle m'a suivie dans l'escalier et m'a observée avec angoisse pendant que j'attrapais la lampe de poche et m'accroupissais pour regarder sous le lit.

\- Aucun monstre là-dessous, ai-je annoncé en me relevant.

Je me suis campée devant le placard et j'ai ouvert la porte en grand caché derrière mes jambes, Hanabi y a jeté un regard furtif.

– Ici non plus, ai-je affirmé. Tu es rassurée ?

Elle a hoché la tête et m'a fait un sourire timide. J'ai attrapé un haut propre dans sa penderie.

Seulement, alors que j'étais sur le point de refermer la porte, il s'est passé quelque chose. J'ai aperçu, dans le coin de la penderie, comme un reflet. Bizarre. Et voilà qu'à l'instant où je me redressais, mon œil a capté un mouvement flou. Une silhouette cachée derrière la porte entrebâillée de la chambre, qui me surveillait de ses yeux pâles.

Je me suis vivement retournée, et pour de bon.

Evidemment, il n'y avait rien.

Houlà ! Apparemment, l'inconnu dans le cimetière m'avait traumatisée pour de bon. Je me mettais à voir des monstres, moi aussi.

Je suis descendue, et me suis arrêtée à la porte de la cuisine où était ma mère.

Elle m'a à peine entraperçue que sa spatule en bois lui a échappé des mains et s'est écrasée par terre, projetant de la sauce tomate sur les carreaux blancs.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

— Rien. MJ s'était enfui, j'ai mis trois heures à le retrouver.

Maman s'est précipitée vers moi pour examiner mes griffures.

— Et ça ?

— MJ. Il a eu p-p-eur quand j'ai voulu le prendre.

Son regard est tombé sur mes pieds tout boueux.

— Mais jusqu'où es-tu allée ?

Je me préparais déjà pour le sermon que maman me servait chaque fois que je sortais :

« Prends toujours ton portable », » « Reste dans les endroits bien éclairés » « Hurle d'abord, pose les questions après. » « N'appelle pas à l'aide, mais crie « au feu »

Ce soir-là, j'avais enfreint toutes ses règles.

— Hé bien… Le vieux cimetière.

Elle s'est redressée et a inspiré d'un coup sec.

— Moi, jamais je n'entrerais dans un cimetière la nuit, a-t-elle rétorqué.

— T-t-iens, tu es superstitieuse, toi, maintenant ?

— Du tout, a-t-elle dit en secouant la tête et détournant le regard. Pas besoin d'être superstitieuse pour savoir que ce genre d'endroits est dangereux la nuit.

J'attendais le sermon. À la place, j'ai eu droit à :

\- Vas te nettoyer les pieds et te changer. Ton père va descendre dans une minute, et tu ne veux pas qu'il te voit ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Là-dessus, maman a farfouillé dans le tiroir fourre-tout, et en a sorti un gros pansement.

Elle a froncé les sourcils, concentrée sur mon bras. Elle m'a mis le pansement, et puis je me suis assise sur le comptoir, tandis qu'elle finissait sa sauce. Ça me faisait du bien, de la regarder cuisiner. Comme si ça repoussait un peu plus le souvenir du cimetière.

\- T-T-Tenten voudrait qu'on f-fa-fasse un ciné demain. Tu crois que je pourrais y aller ?

\- Tu as fini tous tes devoirs ?

\- Je les aurais fini ce soir.

\- Pour moi, il n'y a pas de soucis, ma chérie. Mais il faut que tu demandes à ton père.

Elle a plongé un doigt dans la casserole pour goûter la sauce avant d'éteindre le feu.

Elle avait l'air préoccupée. Si ça se trouve, elle m'imaginait dans un reportage sur les affaires non résolues.

Je suis redescendue du comptoir et j'ai lancé :

\- Je monte me changer.

Maman regardait par la fenêtre, dans le vague.

\- Hum…

J'ai quitté la cuisine et j'ai gravis l'escalier qui menait aux étages d'un pas lourd. Notre maison était bâtie sur deux étages, et ma chambre se situait au dernier. La voix de mon père, en pleine conversation téléphonique, raisonnait sur le palier du premier.

\- Le conseil se réunira la en fin de semaine pour en parler. Il nous faut plus d'éléments avant de tirer la sonnette d'alarme et d'alerter l'Hokage…

Pour changer… Quand j'étais petite, je croyais que mon père avait son téléphone portable vissé sur la main. Il ne s'en séparait jamais. Et c'était toujours le cas.

J'ai attendu sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque ma présence.

\- Attend, je te rappelle. (Il a raccroché et s'est tourné pour me faire face) Hinata ?

J'ai décidé d'y aller franco.

\- Est-ce que je peux sortir ce soir ?

Lui aussi, n'est pas passé par quatre chemins.

\- Tu as surement du travail.

\- J'ai tout terminé, objectai-je.

\- J'aime autant te savoir à la maison. Ce n'est pas une heure convenable pour une jeune fille d'être dehors.

\- Mais…

\- Ma décision est prise. Maintenant, fais moi le plaisir d'aller te changer. Tu ressembles à une vagabonde, comme ça.

A cet instant, la désapprobation proche de la répulsion que je lus dans le regard de mon père m'a fait exploser.

– T-t-tu ne peux pas m'en-en-enfermer dans ma chambre pour toujours, Père !

J'étais debout sur le seuil de sa chambre, verte de rage, et j'avais perdu toute capacité de parler correctement.

Il était debout dans au milieu de sa chambre, impassible, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il plissa ses petits yeux nacrés en colère.

– Si. Je le peux. Et je vais le faire. Tu es ma fille. Je te garderai ici le temps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce que tu aies retenu la leçon.

Je fermai les yeux et comptai jusqu'à dix, en prenant une grande inspiration pour chaque nombre.

– Ce n'est pas j-j-j-juste. On va au cinéma, c'est tout. Je sais que je peux mieux faire. Mais s'il t-t-t-te plaît, je deviens folle. Je n'ai déjà pas de vie, mais là tu ne me laisses plus rien faire.

– Ta santé mentale n'est pas en jeu, Hinata. N'exagère pas.

Compter à nouveau jusqu'à dix, prendre à nouveau dix inspirations.

– Je n'exagère pas, Père. L'école, ma chambre, les devoirs, le piano, l'orthophonie. C'est tout ce que je fais. Tu pourrais aussi bien m'inscrire à des cours par correspondance, et m'enfermer littéralement dans ma chambre. J'aurai dix-huit ans dans deux mois, Père. Quand est-ce que je vais enfin décider pour moi ?

– J'en ai terminé. Maintenant file dans ta chambre.

Il ne cria pas, parce qu'il ne criait jamais. Les mots avaient été prononcés avec calme et fermeté.

Je refermai la bouche pour couper court à mes hurlements de protestation.

Serrant les poings, je refusai de me mettre à pleurer.

– Tu le regretteras, Père. Souviens-toi de ça.

Je lui claquai la porte de sa propre chambre au nez et courus jusqu'à la mienne.

Je plantai mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et fouillai dans mon iPod jusqu'à ce que je trouve la chanson que je voulais, Turning Page, de Sleeping At Last. C'était une chanson de la BO de Twillight. Depuis que j'avais découvert ce groupe, j'avais écouté en boucle toutes leurs chansons que j'avais pu trouver. J'aimais la poésie des paroles leur son un peu étrange et la symbolique profonde de chaque chanson. Et je me laissai aller. Je laissai mes yeux fermés et j'écoutai, respirant seulement, sans parole, sans bégaiement, sans tentative échouée pour m'exprimer correctement. Je voulais être n'importe où sauf ici, enchaînée à cette rive immobile, prisonnière de la perfection.

Je ne pouvais même pas crier ma colère, je ne pouvais même pas hurler ma frustration, je ne pouvais même pas jurer, il n'en sortirait que de la bouillie.

V-va-va-va te faire foutre !

Va-va-va-va,

Da-da-da,

La-la-la,

Des mots enfantins bégayés, des syllabes trébuchantes et des cafouillages syntaxiques,

C'est moi. La fille silencieuse.

.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée épuisée. Mes rêves avaient été peuplés de détraqués dans des cimetières et du regard réprobateur de Père. MJ était lové sur l'oreiller, à côté de moi. Je lui ai gratté les oreilles, ça l'a fait bondir par terre.

Je suis restée à flemmarder au lit jusqu'à ce que Neji passe, dans l'après-midi. Il ne se donnait jamais la peine d'appeler avant. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'on pourrait ne pas avoir envie de le voir – une assurance que je lui enviais depuis toujours.

Là, il était affalée sur mon lit pendant que j'essayer de travailler. Je jurai dans ma barbe tout en essayant de me dépêcher de finir les dix dernières questions de mon devoir de calcul. Je détestais le calcul. Je trouvais ça ennuyeux et difficile. Mais il fallait que je suive tous les cours d'option possibles pour faire plaisir à Père. Ou plutôt pour continuer d'avoir son approbation, car lui faire plaisir était une chose absolument impossible. Le bruit assourdissant de la basse de la chanson de rap stupide qu'écoutait Neji, ne facilitait en rien ma concentration. Surtout qu'il avait monté le son depuis que je lui avais demandé de le baisser. J'aimais mon cousin, mais il n'était vraiment pas facile, surtout quand il était de cette humeur-là, dans sa phase dépressive et en colère.

\- Neji, j'arrive pas à me concentrer.

\- Parce que t'as besoin de te concentrer ? Tu n'as qu'à lire ce truc pour le comprendre.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en grognant.

Neji connaissait mon secret. Les premiers temps, en primaire, je n'étais pas bien habituée à ma mémoire eidétique. À l'époque, je l'appelais « photographique », et les copains-copines trouvaient ça cool que j'arrive à mémoriser des pages entières de texte en quelques secondes. Et puis on a grandi, et ils se sont aperçus que j'obtenais de meilleures notes qu'eux sans avoir à étudier. Au collège, c'était réglé, j'avais appris à dissimuler mon « avantage injuste », comme disaient les autres élèves et leurs parents chaque fois qu'ils se plaignaient à mes profs.  
Depuis, seuls Neji et de rares amis étaient au courant.

Il fallait que je finisse cet exercice.

Parce que si je ne le faisais pas, je savais que je ne le ferais jamais, et cela aurait signifié ne pas pouvoir quitter la maison. Père était horriblement exigeant dès qu'il s'agissait de ma scolarité. Il me demandait un rapport hebdomadaire faisant état de tous les contrôles à venir ainsi que les examens finaux, les devoirs rédigés et ceux à rendre, et tout ce qui pouvait concerner les matières optionnelles. Ce qui signifiait, étant donné que j'étais inscrite à toutes les options possibles et imaginables, qu'il m'arrivait souvent de ne pas avoir une seule minute à moi.

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans ma chambre, loin des disputes sans fin de mes parents. Quand je ne faisais pas mes devoirs, j'écrivais, lisais ou regardais une série télé sur mon ordinateur portable. Je n'avais absolument aucune vie sociale en dehors du lycée.

Je n'étais jamais sortie avec un garçon, et je me disais souvent avec désespoir que ça ne m'arriverait vie allait être consumée par les études, les mots, les chiffres, les contrôles, les examens.

Neji prit une grande inspiration et pose une pipe et un briquet sur son torse en se rallongeant sur le lit.

– Tu vas sérieusement faire ça dans ma chambre ? Dans la maison ? demandai-je, énervée.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire pincé. Il aspira par le tube et souffla la fumée âcre à travers la feuille d'adoucissant – et par la fenêtre.

L'odeur de chanvre était désormais suffisamment masquée pour être à peine perceptible.

– Si Père te surprend, il t'enverra à l'école militaire, Neji. Tu le sais, n'est- ce pas ?

Neji haussa de nouveau les épaules.

– Il peut bien essayer. J'ai dix-huit ans, de toute façon, Hinata. Il peut faire que dalle à part me dénoncer à la police.

Il me lança un regard en me tendant la pipe, je fis non de la tête, comme je le faisais à chaque fois, et il prit une autre longue bouffée.

– Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? demanda-t-il, les poumons pleins de fumée.

– Appeler qui, comment ?

Je me sentais un peu étourdie, et réalisai que je planais un peu, moi aussi, rien qu'au contact de ses émanations.

Il expira la fumée avant de répondre.

– Ton paternel. Tu l'appelles encore « Père » comme si on était au putain de XVIIIème siècle, ou une connerie comme ça.

Je haussai les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça.

Neji me regarda avec irritation, balayant une mèche de ses cheveux avec l'extrémité de son briquet jaune pâle.

– Foutaises. Tu es un génie, et tout le monde le sait, Hinata. Tu as une bonne raison pour tout ce que tu fais.

Je soupirai.

– D'accord. Tu veux savoir ? Je l'appelle « Père » parce que ça met une distance entre nous. Pour moi, ce n'est pas mon papa, encore moins mon papounet. C'est mon père, alors c'est comme ça que je l'appelle. C'est un mot formel, et cela implique une relation formelle.

Neji se mit à rire.

– Cela implique une relation formelle, répéta-t-il en se moquant à moitié. Il n'y a que toi, Hinata. Il n'y a que toi pour dire un truc pareil. Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi tu supportes toutes ses conneries. Moi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté.

– Mais toi, tu t'en fous. Moi pas. C'est ça, la différence.

Il me regarda.

– Ce qui veut dire ? Je me fous de quoi ?

– De toi. De l'avenir. J'ai un plan, et j'ai besoin de l'argent de Père pour le mettre à exécution. Je ne peux pas me payer les universités que j'ai besoin d'intégrer si je veux faire une thèse.

\- C'est un détail. Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, dit Neji. Tu pourrais obtenir des bourses, demander des emprunts. Tu n'as pas besoin de toutes ses conneries. C'est un putain de tyran, un dictateur. Je le déteste, putain. Dès que j'ai un emploi et assez d'économies pour prendre un appartement, je me barre d'ici.

Depuis la mort de son père l'année dernière, Neji vivait avec nous. La maison était bien assez grande pour accueillir tout le village de Konoha, de toute façon.

– Ce n'est pas un détail, et je vois très loin, affirmai-je. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela va me coûter d'obtenir mon diplôme, de faire un troisième cycle et une thèse ? Ça dépend des universités, mais ce sont des centaines de milliers de dollars. Je devrai de toute façon faire un emprunt, mais avec l'aide de Père, au moins, je pourrais m'en sortir.

Neji se contenta de me dévisager.

– Tu t'entends parler ? Déjà que pour moi tu n'as pas eu d'enfance. Quelle ado de dix-sept ans pense à ces trucs-là ? Sois juste une ado, meuf. Fais le mur. Roule des pelles à un garçon derrière les gradins, ou un truc comme ça. Attire-toi des ennuis et demande-moi de tabasser un mec pour toi. Arrête d'être si sérieuse tout le temps, putain.

Il prit une longue bouffée de sa pipe, puis se pencha en avant, soufflant sur mon visage avant que j'aie eu le temps de reculer.

– Fume un peu de beuh et détends-toi. On est jeunes. On a le temps. Relax, ne sois pas si sérieuse !

Je toussai en agitant la main pour dissiper la fumée.

\- Bon sang, Neji. Je vais être d-d-défoncée, maintenant. J'ai déjà essayé avec toi une fois, tu te souviens ? J'ai détesté.

Neji acquiesça, les yeux rivés au plafond

\- Oh, ouais, je me souviens, maintenant. Putain, tu m'as fait flipper ce jour-là.

Je ris.

– Tu avais dit toi-même qu'ils avaient sûrement coupé l'herbe avec autre chose.

Il acquiesça de nouveau sans me regarder, appuyant sur le foyer de cendres avec son pouce.

\- Ouais, meuf, je me souviens. Cette merde était puissante. T'étais si défoncée que j'avais dû te porter jusqu'à ton lit.

– J'ai vraiment détesté ça, Neji. (Je lui arrachai la pipe et le briquet des mains et les fourrai dans la poche de son short.) Et je déteste toujours ça. Je déteste ce que ça te fait. Ça influe sur ton humeur, et tu le sais.

Neji se leva, soudain en colère.

– J'en ai rien à foutre ! hurla-t-il. Quand j'en peux plus et que je pète un câble, fumer, ça me fait redescendre, et quand je suis déprimé, ça me remonte le moral.

Il attrapa son attirail dans sa poche et l'agita sous mon nez.

Je voyais déjà sa colère redescendre.

– Neji, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, dis-je, d'un ton prudent et doux. Je sais que je ne sais pas ce que tu vis, mais la façon dont tu le gères n'est pas saine.

Neiji laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, rangea à nouveau ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu n'es pas encore médecin, Hinata, alors arrête de vouloir me guérir.

\- Neji, attends. Je suis désolée. Je veux juste – juste – que tu sois heureux. C-c-c'est tout.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et me regarda à travers son rideau de cheveux raides. Le regard de Neji était plus profond que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible.

– Le problème, c'est que quand je suis heureux, personne ne le supporte. Et quand je suis malheureux, personne ne le supporte. Ce n'est pas que je me foute de ma vie ou de mon avenir, Hinata. Au contraire. Mais c'est ma vie, mes choix, à moi et à personne d'autre.

-Fais juste attention, d'accord ?

Il fit oui de la tête en me souriant.

\- Bien sûr. (Il se retourna et ferma la porte, puis passa à nouveau la tête à travers l'entrebâillement.) Dis donc, à propos, j'ai prévu de sortir ce soir. Ça te dit qu'on fasse le mur ensemble ce soir ?

Il me fit un clin d'œil et referma la porte derrière lui avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée j'étais accrochée à la descente de gouttière, paralysée par la peur.

– Ça va casser, Neji, murmurai-je dans un gémissement éraillé.

Prêt à réceptionner ma chute au-dessous de moi, il se contenta d'étendre les bras vers moi et de sourire.

– Je sais qu'on a l'impression que ça va casser, mais ça n'arrivera pas, je te promets. J'ai pris une échelle l'été dernier, et j'ai cloué cette merde au mur aussi fort que possible.

Je ris en imaginant Neji sur une échelle en train d'essayer de jongler entre le marteau, les clous et un joint, tout ça pour faire le mur la nuit sans tomber. Je m'étais glissée dans sa chambre à minuit moins le quart et lui avais dit que je voulais m'éclipser avec lui. Il s'était contenté de me sourire et avait ouvert grande sa fenêtre, me montrant le tuyau de descente un peu plus bas.

– Regarde, j'ai même mis des cales pour les pieds, que j'ai peintes en blanc pour qu'on puisse les voir dans l'obscurité.

Il avait l'air très content de lui.

Je regardai vers le bas vers lui, et mon ventre se noua quand je vis la distance qui me séparait du sol. Mais je finis par me concentrer sur la gouttière et réalisai que, en effet, il avait cloué un bout de bois entre le mur et le tuyau afin qu'on puisse poser ses pieds quelque part en descendant. Je me demandai si Père l'avait déjà remarqué, puis me rappelai qu'il ne sortait jamais vraiment de la maison. Il rentrait du travail à 8 heures tous les soirs, partait à 6 heures du matin et passait le plus clair de ses samedis et dimanches à jouer au golf. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire le tour de la maison ou d'examiner les tuyaux pour voir s'ils servaient à des plans d'évasion secrète. Mon cousin cachait son passage secret en plein jour, apparemment.

Je descendis encore un peu plus bas, atteignis la cale pour le pied, puis glissai encore un peu plus.

– Il y a une autre cale en dessous ? demandai-je.

– Ouais. J'en ai mis deux. Elle devrait être un peu plus bas.

Neji me regardait descendre, ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage.

Je me dandinai vers le bas, jusqu'à ce que mes mains agrippent la cale et que je puisse me balancer pour que mes pieds atteignent l'autre. À ce stade, le sol n'était plus qu'à un mètre, je décidai donc de sauter. Je jetai un œil à Neji en même temps, et le vis les mains tendues et la bouche ouverte, comme sur le point de protester.

La chute dura beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu et je vins m'écraser sur mon cousin avec fracas, les jambes tremblantes. Je trébuchai en arrière et nous fis tomber à nouveau, sur les fesses cette fois, jurant dans ma barbe.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Neji dans un murmure crié en m'aidant à me relever.

Je passai la main en haut du coccyx, fis tourner une cheville, puis l'autre. Ce serait douloureux pendant un moment, mais je n'avais rien de cassé.

\- Je vais bien, dis-je. Merci, Neji.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir où tu vas, ni ce que tu fais. J'ai besoin d'être crédible si jamais on m'interroge, dit-il.

Il commença à s'éloigner et c'est la que j'a remarqué une voiture garée un peu plus loin. Neji s'arrêta soudain et revint vers moi. Il mit la main à son sac à dos.

\- Tiens.

Enveloppée dans un vieux t-shirt miteux, je découvris une bouteille de Jack Daniels. Je levai les yeux vers lui et il me fit un clin d'œil.

\- On peut pas vraiment s'amuser si on n'a pas un peu picolé, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu n'es pas censé m'encourager à boire, Neji.

Il rit un peu trop fort et plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

\- Mon Dieu, t'es vraiment une béni-oui-oui, Hinata. C'est quoi, le but de faire le mur à minuit, putain, si tu le fais pas comme il faut ?

Je me contentai de secouer la tête, mis la bouteille dans mon sac et le balançai sur mon épaule. J'avais déjà tourné le dos et traversais l'arrière du jardin, quand Neji m'arrêta avec un « pssstt ».

\- Je veux le reste de ce que vous ne boirez pas, alors reviens avec la bouteille.

Je me mis à rire, évitant les branches qui pendaient des pins énormes situés entre notre maison et celle des voisins. Tenten m'attendait un peu plus loin, à l'angle de la rue.

L'herbe était couverte de rosée, le fond de l'air était frais, et j'étais contente d'avoir enfilé un jean et un pull un peu plus épais. Le ciel était dégagé, sans nuages et rempli d'étoiles, une demi-lune d'un blanc éclatant trônait au beau milieu de la nuit noire parsemée d'argent. Mon souffle faisait des petits nuages de brume claire. Je contournai les arbres et rejoignis la route.

.

.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes quand Tenten m'a déposée à la maison, à trois heures et demi du matin.

J'ai ouvert la porte. J'étais exténuée, pourtant, l'état désastreux de la maison m'a réveillée tout de suite. Je me suis figée à l'entrée du salon. Il y avait des éclats de verre partout par terre et la table basse était à l'envers comme si on l'avait envoyée valdinguer d'un coup de pied. Je me suis aussi rendu compte que papiers étaient éparpillées à divers endroits de la pièce. J'ai cru qu'on avait été cambriolés.

\- Maman ? Papa ?

J'ai appuyé sur l'interrupteur en bas de l'escalier. Rien. Une coupure, à tous les coups.

 _N'aies pas peur._

Dans la maison, il faisait nuit noire. Je me sentais prise de vertige à mesure que la peur m'envahissait.

Une main calée sur la rampe, je me concentrais sur la dernière marche, pour me convaincre qu'il ne faisait pas si sombre.

J'ai monté l'escalier à pas de loup.

\- Maman ?

Arrivée sur le premier palier, une bouffée d'air frais m'a coupé le souffle. On avait laissé une fenêtre ouverte, ou quoi ?

\- Maman !

Les lumières sont revenues en crépitant, projetant de longues ombres dans le couloir. Je me suis dirigée vers la chambre de mes parents, en panique.

 _N'aies pas peur._

J'approchais.

De ce côté-ci du couloir, il faisait encore plus sombre, et mon souffle se transformait en buée. La porte de leur chambre était ouverte, une lumière jaune pâle clignotait à l'intérieur.

Une désagréable odeur de tabac m'a agressé les narines, en même temps que la terreur me tordait les tripes.

 _Il y a quelqu'un chez nous._

Je suis entrée dans leur chambre, et j'ai tout de suite su que la vérité était encore pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

J'ai vu Père en premier.

De loin, je distinguais la bosse que faisait la pipe dans sa poche, mais, au fur et à mesure que j'approche, le sol devenait glissant, recouvert d'un liquide sombre et épais. J'ai compris tout de suite. Le sang de mon père recouvrait le parquet.

J'ai ensuite trouvé maman.

On ne voyait pas de sang, mais ses lèvres étaient déjà bleues et elle avait le blanc des yeux rouge. Et c'est cette vision irréelle de ma mère semblable à un vampire qui a déclenché chez moi un début de panique.

 _Où est Hanabi ?_ Il faut que je la retrouve ! J'ai tourné sur moi-même, soudain affolée, pire que le jour où je l'avais attendue devant son école et qu'elle n'apparaissait pas. J'étais persuadée qu'on l'avait enlevée.

J'ai gravis deux par deux les marches de l'escalier, m'effondrant sur le pallier du dernier étage de la maison.

Hanabi était couchée sur le lit, immobile.

MJ était tapi sur sa poitrine.

La lampe de chevet s'allumait et s'éteignait comme si un petit s'amusait avec l'interrupteur.

Le chat a émis un son guttural et profond qui a rompu le silence j'en ai frissonné. Si un animal était capable de hurler, son cri ressemblerait à ça.

\- Hana ?

Je me suis précipitée vers le lit, le chat bondi par terre.

Ma petite sœur avait la tête inclinée de côté, des mèches de cheveux sur la joue, et sa chambre hésitait toujours entre ombre et lumière. Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était immobile – sa poitrine ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Je lui ai tâté la gorge.

Rien.

Je l'ai secouée.

— Réveille-toi !

En larmes, j'ai passé une main sous sa joue. La lumière s'est stabilisée, baignant la chambre d'une faible lueur.

— Hanabi !

Je l'ai empoignée par les épaules et l'ai redressée. Sa tête a basculé en avant, son menton contre sa poitrine. J'ai reculé, son corps s'est effondré sur le matelas en rebondissant de façon anormale.

Je me suis écroulée à mon tour, étouffée par les sanglots.

Ses yeux étaient aussi vides que ceux d'une poupée.

.

.

* * *

 **Voilàà ! Bon, on rentre dans le vif du sujet ! Que pensez-vous de l'univers ? D'Hinata ? Neji ? Laissez-moi vos commentaires ! Je répondrais soit de façon groupée, soit individuelle en fonction des remarques / questions, mais soyez sûrs que je les lirai avec attention ! Merci pour la lecture !**


End file.
